twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Twilightsagabella
Welcome Hey, guys umm...Well that see twilight saga ''rocks.MOVE OVER,''HARRY POTTER! Bella is my fave character in the books, the movies.But why did Bella pick Edward over Jacob? Edward is old-fashion Edward is also a vampire. Jacob Bella's best friend Jacob a werewolf. Team Jacob . I posted a sideshow will some photos I upload like #Bella & Edward #Renesmee Cullen #Jacob #''Twilight'' #Cullen Family Re: your question Hello. I understand why you asked me why I love Harry Potter. Lots of people do. So, as I guess you read how I started reading Harry Potter on my profile page. I have always loved reading but I never read big books because at the time, I was a very very slow reader. I have 9 brothers so I did not have a lot of quite time to just sit and read without someone trying to fling water balloons with my bra at me. So I always read small 200 page books and never any thing more. But that changed. I read the first Harry Potter book in 9 hours. I even called in sick to school and work to finish it. I have all 7 Harry Potter books done in 1 1/2 weeks and re-read them again 3 days later. I would just lock my self in my room and read and read. I would not go out to eat. I would just read. I even lost 5 pounds from reading them. I guess what I like most about the books (and movies) are the leasons in them. That to really be a good friend, you always stick by your friends though thick and thin. And to stick up for whats right no matter what. I had rough time in high shool. When I was 16, my boyfriend at the time beat me. A lot. I was scared to tell any one. But, after reading Harry Potter and how Nevlle stuck up against his best friends, I was shocked. And so I thought, if a person in a book can do that then I can tell my mother my boyfriend hit me. And I did. I know it sounds dumb. But it is why I love the Harry Potter books. It's about fake peopele with real problems. Just like Twilight. Fake people, real prolems. For the most part. And yes wizards are not real, but vampires and werewolves are not real. So I hope that anwsered your questions. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Acutest attack of linkiitis I've ever seen. Somebody is bound to revert your linkage as soon as it is noticed. You'd better start thinking about what you're doing... 16:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Excessive linking, adding Categories Sorry, for reverting your Edit on Forever Dawn. 1.Reason: Categories You should only use "necessary" Categories, it is hard to explain, which Categories you should add, often the Admins don't even know which Categories should get added. I think you should have a little bit more experience to change the Category-Tree, except there is a obvious "mistake". If you want to add Categories, please try to use the common style. If you want to know more about Categorizing, reading this might help. 2.Reason: Linking Only the first time the page get mentioned, the page should get linked. I think it is incommoding/distempering (I don't know the correct English word) to read the text, if every 5th word is red. The first time it should get linked. So everyone knows that this page exist. Sometimes more links to the same page can be accepted. (The exceptions aren't official, so you don't have to know them.) #You write a quote f.e. Midnight Sun quotes or Eclipse movie quotes #You can add a link to Volturi#Members and another to Volturi#Laws #If there is only a link in the infobox, you can add a second it the text. f.e Justine Wachsberger has a link to Gianna in the infobox and one in the text. #Sometimes you only read a part of a page f.e if you read Film portrayal of Bella Swan, you maybe haven't read The Biography of Bella Swan so there are more links to '' Twilight, ''New Moon,... Please check if your edits get changed, it is a good feedback for yourself what you could do better: # shows the Changes on the page you follow (=the pages you already have edited), in chronic order, so if someone changes your edit you can see it here. # shows almost all Pages, which got changed in the last time in this Wiki. # you can activate "E-mail me when a page I'm following is changed", so every-time someone edits a page you follow (corrects) you, you get a Information-Mail. 19:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Too much linking Hey, I've had to revert quite a few edits of yours becuase of excessive linking. Not every single potential link needs to be linked. It just looks very poor. I see from above messages that people have mentioned this too, so are you just not understanding? Let me know if you have any questions about the Wiki. LuckyTimothy 22:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Book Eclipse, of course! Puddinginthesky 00:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC)puddinginthesky i'm... i'm a girl. o.o LunaBella väärikus, armastus, ühtsus hi twilightsagabella! Ye, I didn't know who to right it right, - well I have spelling mistakes just because I have a difficult time just to hear them right.. XD - but now I know. Umm.. can you help me with something? I want to write things in my page like you did - you know, in the profile and such as - but when I want to save want I already wrote, I dont found the save button.. can you sand me a mail and tell me how do I save it? thanks, and have a nice day! Team J 4 life Hi, just a random question but dont u feel like killing bella for her actions to jacob? like the heartbreak? she pisses me off lol poor jackie uhm...okei >.< i'm team jacob... and i don't remember the other question lol sorry. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus